New beginnings with adventures
by My Skydream
Summary: C have a hard time on her own. Mysteries around her are the many of. She hate herself and have sworn that she would never cry again. She don't need any friends. They betray her anyway. But what if she meet the straw hat pirates? Would her mind change? and what is it with her and that green headed swordsman? read to find out! OCxZoro (Be nice, pleas!) T for safety. Suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first story guys! Be nice, pleas!

Robin: (looks up from her book) Writer-san, You cant order them to do that.

I know, I know. I'm just asking them nicely.

Robin:(chuckles) You want me to start?

Yes pleas, if you could.

Robin: Enjoy! R&R pleas.

* * *

It was dark and the moon was low on the sky. I was wandering by the shoreline and the sea wind was blowing gently through my blue shoulder long hair. My golden brown eyes caught every movement in the dark shadows of the forest on my left side. My green and brown running shoes made a light crushing noise when I walked on the gravel path to my destination.

The wound on my left leg made me limp a little, not that it was visible. The blood had drenched my black thighs left leg and the white bandage wasn't helping much.

I looked before me and viewed light from a town in the distant I stopped and lifted the green hood on my jacked from my shoulders and put it on so my face wasn't visible. I began to walk again and soon I was in the edge of the town. I could walk straight through the town to my little hut on the other side but it was troublesome.

I turned to walk around when my eyes caught a shadow of a person near the entering of town. The person saw that I saw him and began to walk in a steady pace towards me. I right hand was seeking up to the hilt of my sword that was on my back.

"I come in peace." He said. "You don't need to feel threatened."

His voice was calm and steady. From the light of the moon I could see the man was old with wrinkles and had white stripes in his brown hair. It was the mayor from town. His blue, wise eyes were taking in every detail, from the wound on my leg, to the rift in my hooded jacket and the bruises on my face.

"How can the mayor find any time to talk to an outsider like me?" I joked, but I felt a light pain in my chest when I laugh lightly. His eyes went dark.

"Who did this to you?" I stopped and turned my face away.

"No one, it was a tiger in the woods." I couldn't tell him.

"Liar, it was someone from town. Tell me so they can apologize to you in person." I twitched and turned my eyes to him. With the moonlight they was glowing deadly.

"No one did this" I said slowly with murderous undertone "if you will excuse me I have to get to my hut." I said and turned on the heel and walked in a fast pace from him.

"CELINA!" the mayor yelled.

"I no longer have that name!" I yelled back as my pace become faster. "MY NAME IS C!" and I began to run even if my leg hurt like shit, I ran all the way home while I muttered under my breath over and over again "I am no longer Celina, my name is C, my name is C…"

I felt my eyes began to water but I shook my head to stop them. "I will never cry again" I had promised to myself a long time ago, that I would never cry, never! "Never again" I muttered.

* * *

I could finally see my hut and my pace slowed down. It was small and was hiding behind some trees and rocks so the town couldn't see it. My window was broken again.

I opened the door. I never lock it, it's no point, some kids from town would just break in anyway. when i put my foot inside a loud crushing sound went through the room.

I looked down and and saw glass lying all around the floor reflecting the tiny bit of moonlight, that when through the trees, to the ceiling. A red brick with paper around it was lying in the middle of the room.

I sighed and walked over the glass to the brick, picked it up, wrapt the string of and took of the paper. I threw the brick out the door and put the paper on the nightstand. I would read it later, now i had a cleaning job to do. I went over to the broom that was behind the door and began sweeping the glass out the door with dust flying all around me.

I coughed a bit from the dust and when i was done I put the broom back.i closed the door and I turned around to look at the rom to see if everything was okay. other than the window everything seemed to be okay and in order.

It wasn't a big hut. it was just to rooms, one bathroom and a big room with kitchen, living room, dining room and bedroom combined. The kitchen was in one corner with the door to the bathroom beside it, and the living/dining room in one was closest to the door that went outside. The little uncomfortable bed was in the darkest corner furthest away from any window or door.

I sighed again and went over to my bed. i lit a candle and I took the sword over my head. I sat down on the bed and put the sword in my lap. It was a katana with greenish sheath that had golden and white pattern on it. The handle was green with three white diamonds on each side.

I unsheathed it. The katana was slim and light. The blade was light silver with a golden gleam to it. I studied it for awhile, cleaned it and put it down so it was leaning to the nightstand.

While i was doing this, the paper from before was always in the corner of my eye. After i put the katana down, I reached for the paper and folded it out. It was a note on it.

the note said:

**_"You are a monster!_**  
**_Just leave the town and never come back_**  
**_You don't belong here and you will never do!"_**

**_- from a good friend of you_**

I just stared at the note with emotionless face. It always ended up like that. When I try to get friend, I get one, be friends for a while and suddenly when they see my other from they become like this.

I put the note in my drawer together with the other ones and got up. I pulled of my bandage and pulled my thighs down. My face twisted slightly of the pain. When i had gotten the thighs and the other clothes of me, I went to the bathroom to clean my wounds.

When I was done cleaning, I put on a t-shirt and shorts, and went straight to bed. I blowed the candle out and let the darkness and moonlight embrace me.

* * *

Robin: what is this about writer-san?

um.. I can say that it is about C and hear life the day before you guys appears

Robin: Writer-san, you cant reveal the story you know.

BUT YOU ASKED!

Robin: (chuckles)

(sight) I am coming back with more. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I leapt up from my bed and turned my head to all sides. I gasped. The door was on fire, the red tongues licked their way to the ceiling and to the sides. The smoke was high at the moment, but was fast and steady growing it's way down to the ground.

I fast grabbed a bag and put clothes, stuff and the notes in it. I put the hooded jacket on and the katana over my head. My shoes was close to the fire but I managed to grab it before the flames could take it. I ran to the kitchen window and smashed it, climbed through the window and landed face first on the ground.

I hissed in pain when I felt a sharp object hit my stomach. I got up on my feet, leaned against a tree and looked down. What I saw was anything but good. There on my right side was a big glass shard that was sticking out of my stomach.

Growling I grabbed the glass and started to pull it out. It hurt like shit and it felt like someone had stabbed me several times in the gut. A grunt found it's way up my throat when i pulled it out. I heard that the ceiling was beginning to fall down behind me. I grabbed my side and bag, and started to jog slowly away from the hut and the town.

The more I walked the more my vision began to blurry. I had to get to my training ground to get the first aid kit. How it was going to help me with this wound was beyond my understanding, but I had to get the bleeding to stop.

When I got there, I went straight to the wooden box that was standing on the side of the sirkle. In the box it was a blanket, training equipment and... the first aid kit.

I hastily pulled it out and began to search for the stuff that I needed. My vision faded out a few times. I shook my head. 'I have to stay alive' I thought while I search. I felt my arms grow heavier, I knew that I was going to lose conscious very soon. I hastily grabbed some bandage and started to put it on fast. When I was almost done the world become black.

* * *

(Same time elsewhere)

"**Yhosh! We are here!**"

**"Luffy! Get the hell back here!"**

"It doesn't help Nami! The Idiot is long gone!"

**"Shut up Usopp!**" Raged the red head. She throwed her hands up in the air. "Why can't that dumbass stay still for 30 seconds?"

"Haven't you got it yet? It is Luffy we are talking about!" the long nose pointed at the black spot of their loudmouth captain that was disappearing fast. "He can't pass up an adventure!"

**"Didn't I say shut up!**" Nami yelled, and an evil aura was rising from her.

Their reindeer doctor was scared out of his mind and hided behind Usopp's legs the wrong way. Usopp wasn't much better. His legs was shaking in fear, even his nose.

"Nami is **BEAUTIFUL** even when she is mad!" the blond chef said while he was spinning his noodle dance of love.

A grunt come behind the chef and he stopped and turned to the green headed swordsman,  
"Something you wanted to say, **_MARIMO_**?" Sanji said with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you say, _**SIRALBROW**_?" Zoro growled, Sanji's eyebrow twitched.

"You heard me,_** YOU**_ _**SHITY MARIMO**_!" the now where a thin line before a fight would broke out.

"**SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! BOTH OF YOU!**" Nami yelled and punched them both in the head so they both was lying flat on the deck.

Robin chuckled standing on the upper deck of the Thousand no Sunny and looked at the spot where her captain disappeared. "I hope he doesn't meet up with the monster that has been saying to live here."

"M-m-m-monster?" said Usopp, Chopper and Nami with a frightening look on there face. "What do you mean monster?"

Robin looked at them with a small smile. "it's only stories, I have no recollection on if it's true or not. By the way ms. navigator, what is the name of the town of this island?" Robin looked down on the navigator with a playful smirk.

"Um.. the island is called Middle Point and the town's name is Yks. **BUT YOU KNEW THIS!**"

Robin only smiled "I just thought that everyone wanted to know"

"Hold on isn't Yks, Sky backwards?" Usopp asked.

"It's not me who made the names, so don't ask me." said Nami with a dangerous finger pointed at him. Usopp face turned blue with fear with his hands up before him.

"**HEY! YOU GUYS! HELP!**" a voice from the island yelled.

* * *

(10 min earlier)

**"YHOSH! WE ARE HERE!**"

**"LUFFY! COME THE HELL BACK HERE!"** Nami yelled behind him, but he ignored it.

"Adventure, adventure, I'M ON AN ADVENTURE" he sang happily while he was running down the gravel path to town.

2 min later he could see the town, he stopped right in his track. He could smell smoke, when he looked to his left a big pillar of black smoke was rising up behind some rocks. when he got closer to the rocks he heard glass break and someone hiss in pain.

Luffy darted to left and right to see if he could get past the rocks. It was no entry on this side, but... 'OH! I'm made of rubber!'. He heard a growl and he began to wonder if the person was okay.

He stepped a few step back and flung his arms up to the top. "**GUM GUM ROCKET!**" He flew to the top and landed on the ground on the other side. when he landed he saw a hut that was on fire. On the ground it was a glass shard that was almost covered in fresh blood. His eyes followed the blood that was making an almost invisible trail into the forest behind the hut.

"**OY! IS ANYONE THERE**!" he yelled. It came no answer from the hut and he began to follow the trail.

After a few good minutes he came to a clearing that had the shape of an sirkel. It was heavy weights on the ground and on the side was it a blue haired girl lying on the ground, a first aid kit beside her, she had blood pumping out of her through the almost tied up bandage on her belly.

"**OY! ARE YOU OKAY**?" he yelled at her and ran over. He made the girl flip over to her back, the girl was unconscious and had old wounds of punches in her small face. "**HEY**!"

Luffy picked the girl up bridal style and began to run over were the sunny should be. He managed to find an opening in the rock from earlier that he didn't find before.

"Almost there, almost there" he muttered "Don't you dare die on me." he told the girl. The blood was running fast out of her body. After some fast running he could see the sunny.

"**HEY! YOU GUYS! HELP!**" pulling the girl closer to him, he throwed one arm to the sunny and shooting himself on board.

* * *

**"LUFFY!**" shouted Nami in surprise when he landed on deck.

"**CHOPPER!**" called Luffy **"YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!**"

With that everyone looked down on the small, blue haired girl in his arms that had her stomach covered in blood.

"**AHH, DOCTOR! CALL A DOCTOR!**" the reindeer yelled and running around the deck in panic.

"Chopper! You are the doctor!" shouted Usopp at him.

"Ah! That's right!" he said and calmed down. "Luffy, put her down so I can check on her."

Luffy did what he was told and put her down carefully. Chopper runned over and pulled the t-shirt up so he could see the belly clearly. Everyone gasped. On the girl's belly there was a deep wound that went from her tight to the middle of her side.

**"This is bad! Put her in the infirmary! NOW!" **Chopper got up and Luffy pick the girl up and ran steady to the infirmary door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for no author note on the last chapter but I was kinda in a hurry.

Robin: Author-san, welcome back. *Smiling*

*Smiling back* Thanks Robin.

Robin: So what kinda hurry was you in?

Em... I had school stuff and things like that.

Robin: And you still have, right?

Em... yes *coughing to disguise the answer*

Robin: *chuckling*

So enjoy and R&R guys!

* * *

I woke up to a painfully throbbing feeling in my gut. I growled and my hand went down to feel my wound. Someone or something grabbed my hand to stop me.

"No, you can't touch it. it may open again." it was a childish voice and the "hand" that had grabbed mine felt like a hoov from a deer. The feeling startled me.

My mind suddenly worked fast. 'What was that? What should I do? Get away and be ready to fight? No, I didn't know where my katana was and I was in no shape to run.' With that it was one option left, BE CALM AND TRY TO TALK OUT OF IT!

I relaxed my hand and open my eyes slowly. What my eyes met was big black eyes filled with worry and shock. He had a blue nose. I moved my eyes up on his head and saw a blue and pink hat with a white cross on it. He had antlers sticking out through the hat on each side. I blinked and looked down on my hand and saw that he had hooves. I looked back at him. He had a white and yellow striped shirt and blue pants.

"So... you are a talking reindeer?" I asked with a sore voice. How long was I out?

"Ah.. yeah. My name is Tony Tony Chopper, but everyone calls me Chopper." he said with a grin. "I'm the doctor on this ship." I raised one eyebrow 'Am I on a ship?'

"You know where my katana is?"

"Eh...yeah, it's leaning agenst the wall over there together wiht your bag." I sight in relief.

"So doctor, what is my condition?" I really began to wonder with all the pain in my gut.

His face became serious. "You are lucky to not take any critical damage but I had to remove the appendix, it was ruined too badly. Your life doesn't depend on it so you are going to be totally fine in a few days. You had critical blood loss so you have been out for two days." he said with a small smile, but I saw it.

"What else?" the smile disappeared.

"Um... Well, you are going to have a big scar on your right side of the belly" Chopper said and turned his face to the ground. I felt sorry for him.

"A scar can i live with." I said as i turned my face to the wooden ceiling. "As long my life is out of danger i'm happy." I looked at him in the corner of my eye and saw that he tilted his head up to look at me.

"You have my gratitude, doctor Chopper." I said with a smile, he blushed.

"B-b-bastard, saying that doesnt make me happy or anything" he said and danced a little happy dance.

'He sure looks happy' I chuckled and this made me hiss in pain.

"You have to take it easy. The wound has not healed properly yet."

"I will keep that in mind." I smiled to assure him that I was okay.

I pulled me up to sit with the back to the wall. I breathed and pulled up the white t-shirt, that was not mine, so i could see the wounded area. My whole stomach was covered in bandages. I shaked my head and pulled the shirt down. I saw that I still had my black shorts and the brown and green running shoes on. Both had blood stains on them. I lifted my head. I felt a little uncomfortable, I don't like to be in one room for a too long time.

"Can you help me up on deck? I would love some fresh air." I smiled at him.

"Yeah. That is an brilliant idea, then you can meet the other to. What is your name anyway?"

"It's C." I said and turned my head away from him again.

"Just C? Is it short for something" I looked at him, he was like a child with a lot of innocence that was never going away.

I sight "Yeah, It's short for something, but I am not gonna tell you."

Chopper just grinned at me and began to transform into a gorilla.

"Wait, are you a reindeer gorilla?" I said with both eyebrows lifted.

"NO," he said frustrated "I'm a human reindeer. I eat the human-human devil fruit, i can talk to both animals and humans and change into different forms."

'So that is his human form? Look more like a gorilla.' I looked at him in wonder and shrug my shoulders. 'But, man, he was easy to get information from'

"You not scared?" he asked quietly. His question hit me, hard. 'Is he the same as me?'

I sight "No, I have seen worse monsters than you." I said and began to pull myself up on my feet, Chopper hold me up by the shoulders and led me through the door.

"Like who?" he asked. My eyes become dark.

"Like me" I answered quietly

* * *

When we got out on deck, it was incredibly noisy. On the lower deck a boy with a straw hat and cross scar on his chest was being beat up by a blond haired man with a spiral as his eyebrow.

"Dammit Luffy! Stop sneaking into the kitchen and take food without asking!" the blond was fuming in raige.

"I awm sworry Swanji, but I was hubnry!" Luffy whined with swollen lips and bumps in his head.

'I think he said he was hungry' I smiled to myself when i saw the scene.

"You bastard! You have to wait for dinner" Sanji turned to the side to light a cigarette and straightened his black suit. He inhaled in and blowed out. He looked pretty cool. "We have to have enough when the lovely blue haired lady wakes ups from her sleep to. So don't eat without permission." he growled.

I heard a scoff on the side. I turned my head to see a green haired man lying against the wall with three swords lying beside him. He had a scar over his left eye. His green robe was open in the chest and i could see a scar running over it, from the left shoulder and down towards to his right side. It looked incredibly good at him. Sanji turned to him.

"Something you want to say, **_SEAWEED_**?"

"I have nothing to say to you, **_DARTBROW_**!"

"You want to start something, **_MOSSHEAD_**?"

"Only if you want, **_LOVE_****_COOK_**!"

"That's it!" Cried Sanji and tried to kick him in the face but was stopped by the green head's white sheathed katana. They growled at each other. A fight broke out and Luffy, Chopper and me just watched. Luffy was cheering on both of them and laugh the whole time. Luffy had a red cardigan that reach him to the elbows and he had blue pants that was cut of in the knees with a yellow scharf like a belt.

I chuckled quietly, the noise caught Luffy's attention.

"Oh! You are awake!" he called with a big grin. This caught the other men's attention.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Luffy." he blinked in surprise.

"How did you know my name?" he asked. I smiled and waved my hand at the other two.

"I overheard the conversation between you and Sanji before the fight broke out."

"Shishishi! That make sense." He grinned. "This is Zoro by the way." he said and pointed at the green man with a scowl.

"Aaahh~, the lovely lady know my name!" Sanji wooed and runned up to me grabbed my hand and got on one knee.

"How can such a beauty great me with such radiant light?" He had harts as eyes.

This was making me a little uncomfortable. I'm used to people contact but I have never encountered this type of reaction. I lifted my free hand and placed on Choppers to signalize that I wanted to sit down. I seemed that he got the message.

"I was taking C out so she could sit on the deck to get fresh air." Chopper said "Sanji can you get a sun chair out on the lower deck so she can sit down?"

"Anything for a lady!" he wooed again and released my hand. I pulled it to my chest.

While Sanji got the chair out, Chopper helped me down the stairs so I would feel as little pain as possible. He helped me over and putted me down. I smiled as thanks. He just grinned back and turned little.

Luffy walked over and atan "So your name is C? Is it short for something?"

I hold my smile but my eyes darkened a bit.

"Yeah, It's short for something, and before you ask I will not tell you what it stands for."

"Eh~, way?" He pouted.

"Because" I answered and turned my head away.

My belly suddenly growled. "Ah... I'm hungry" This made the others snicker.

"I will make you something, is it something you want?" Sanji said as he inhaled the smoke and blowed it out again.

'Even if he is creepy, he pretty cool when he do that.'

"Mmm... What is the recommendation doctor?" I said and turned to Chopper.

"You should go for soup to begin with, and gradually go over to solid food."

I turned back to Sanji "What the doctor said." I smiled at him and he began to woo about love again.

"Sanji! I'm hungry too!" wined Luffy

"Urgh, fine. But you have to wait here." he said while he went for the kitchen.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

I smiled of the childish attitude and began to observe my surroundings. The lower deck was covered in green grass and it was a three with a swing in the corner. over the railing i could see that we were still on the island. I felt Luffy's stare on me.

"What is it?"

"You have some awesome eyes" he grinned at me. "They have the same colour like that Hawkeye-dude have."

I jumped on my feet. Evil aura gushing out of me.

_"I look nothing like him_" I said calmly with a cold undertone, my eyes was murderous.

Luffy was taken back at my reaction, Zoro was standing on his feet ready to draw his katana and Chopper was hiding behind the sun chair with tears running down his eyes in fear.

A jolt of pain went through my gut and I falled forwards on my knees, holding my side hissing in pain.

"C! You okay?" yelled Chopper and ran up to me, tears all gone "You shouldn't move so fast."

"ah... sorry Chopper, I forgot a minute." I managed to say while I breathed slowly.

"Chopper? Can you take me back to the infirmary? I think I need to lay down." I smiled weakly to him.

"Sure." he said and turned big again. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs to the door.

* * *

Robin: What is it with Celina?

The name is C, and I can't tell you. It would ruin the story.

Robin: True.

*Looking at readers* I hoped you enjoyed the story and remember to review. See you later!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry for not posting yesterday, I had an old friend visiting so I didn't have time.

Robin: Well, you are posting know so I'm sure they can forgive you.

I hope *smiles* By the way, thank you for the reviews Kiri Takumi, Kilari G and Echo9hotel really appreciate it.

Robin: You really was happy when you read them.

*blushes* um... yeah, I was so happy that I was close to freaking out.

Robin: *Chuckles*

Oh no, now I sound like a freak -.- well, what ever.

Robin: R&R people, she becomes very happy

ROBIN, STOP IT!

* * *

"What was that?" Luffy asked and watched C and Chopper going through the infirmary door.

"Looks like she doesn't like Mihawk." answer Zoro.

"Hmm..." Luffy shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen. Zoro followed him.

Inside the whole crew, minus Chopper, was there. Nami was talking with Robin by the table, Usopp, Brook and Franky laughing loudly on the other side and Sanji working in the kitchen.

"Sanji? Is the food ready yet?" Called Luffy from the door.

"Be patient, Luffy!"

"Oy! Luffy-bro!" Franky called "I heard the girl was awake! Is she okay?"

"I don't know" he said with a frown.

"What you you mean, 'don't know'?"asked Nami

Luffy told them what happened while Zoro went over to a chair and sat down.

"What is wrong with that girl?" said Nami while tapping a finger impatiently on the table.

"Her killing intent was serious, it almost resembled a daemon." Said Zoro

"You are the one to talk" commented Sanji

"What?"

Chopper walked in the door. "Hey, Sanji! Can you take the soup to C in the infirmary when its ready?"

"Sure, it's almost ready anyway."

"Wait, is she the monster from this island?" asked Usopp "the rumor that Robin had."

"Most likely" Robin said and gained everyone's attention, she pulled out some papers from her pocket.

Nami lifted an eyebrow and looked at Robin."Isn't that the papers from her bag?"

"Yeah, I searched it for some clues on who she was. Since she was unconscious she couldn't introduce herself."

"But, what is it?"

"It's notes to her," she sighed "but I don't know if you want to hear it."

Nami brushed the long orange hair from her face and raised her hand. "I want to hear, maybe I can understand her better."

"Me too" said Usopp and Franky simultaneously.

"I think I going to listen too." Said Brook like a gentleman and lifted his tea cup to his mouth.

"I'm going to listen but can you wait while I give the soup to C." Sanji took a plate and filled it up.

Zoro just leaned back and closed his eyes, instantly he falled asleep.

"Chopper? what is it?" asked Usopp and looked at the reindeer and saw that he had a frown on his face.

"Something has been bugging me since she woke up" said Chopper and looked at Usopp

"What?"

"Well, when she woke up we had a conversation, she was nice and was easy to talk to. She didn't react at all that i was a human-reindeer and when I turned big she only asked if I was a gorilla-reindeer. When I said 'No' she just left it aside. I asked her why she wasn't scared and she answered that she had seen worse monsters then me." His frown deepened

"I asked her who, when I helped her out the door. Her body stiffened a bit and when she answered she said, and I quote, 'Me'."

The whole crew was silent as they looked at the little doctor.

"Now I'm more curious about her" Said Nami

"What about you captain?" Robin looked at Luffy, "are you going to stay?"

He was quiet for a minute. "No, I'm not going to listen if it's not from her mouth." He walked up to Sanji "I can take it to her, I promise I won't eat anything"

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"You sure Luffy?" Usopp asked from the table.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said, walked out with the plate and closed the door.

* * *

When he got to the infirmary, he knocked the door.

"Come in" said a muffled voice. He opened the door and found C sitting in the bed with her green katana in her lap. She was staring at the katana like it was going to do something.

Luffy placed the plate at the table beside her, this snapped her out of the trans.

"Thank y..." she stopped when she saw how it was. "Luffy.." she looked down in shame.

"C, are..."

"I'M SORRY!" she yelled and bowed while she was sitting. This surprised him.

"Wha..."

"I'm sorry I reacted that way. You have taken care of me and all"she still kept her head low "I shouldn't have done that." she mumbled.

Luffy looked down on her and grinned.

"Don't worry about it," she looked at him through her bangs. "you have your reasons."

"You sure it's okay?"

"Yeah," he lifted an eyebrow "way shouldn't it be?"

"No...nothing." she put her katana beside her and reached for the soup

"Thank you, by the way." she said as she placed the plate in her lap.

"Hm? for what?" he was just standing there dumbfounded and scratching the back of his head.

She chuckled "For taking the soup to me" she smiled "and... for forgiving me" mumbling the last part.

"Oh yeah, that. Sure, no problem." his grin widened. She just smiled back and began to eat.

* * *

(Some minutes earlier)

Luffy when out the door with the plate and closed the door.

Sanji blowed out the smoke and leant against the counter.

"If he takes even one bite, I'm going to kick his ass."

"That was kinda weird" commented Franky looking at the door Luffy just exited

"He has always been that way" said Usopp "It was the same with Nami too"

"Was it?" Nami looked confused on Usopp, Sanji and Zoro, who just had waked up.

"Yeah," Sanji stumped the smoke "Your sister wanted to tell us, so she could convince us to leave you alone. Luffy declined said that he wanted to hear it only from your mouth. Then he said he wanted to take a walk and just went."

Nami got quiet and looked down at her hands. "I didn't know"

"Well, Luffy are Luffy, nothing change that." said Zoro with a small smile.

"True" said Nami and lifted her head. "Now let hear what this notes have to say."

Everybody looked at Robin, that cleared her throat.

"Lets see" She said and picked one out.

_"Way are you here?!_  
_You are a monster!_  
_Leave and never come back!"_  
_- S.T._

She picked a new one. "This one have blood on it"

_"MONSTER!  
Leave the town!  
Before I come and cut you to pieces!"  
-Knife_

She picked up the third one "This is just recently I think"

_"You are a monster_  
_Just live the town and never come back_  
_You don't belong here and you will never do"_

_-from a good friend of you_

After the first note frowns was on everyone's faces and they was growing deeper and deeper for each note. Franky was crying quietly while he denide that he wasent crying

"It's like they are hinting on who writhed the note, so only she can understand who it was." Said Zoro with a straight face and cold eyes "How low can people sink?"

"So she was like me" said Chopper quietly.

Nobody commented that. They knew that he had a similar past.

"She must have been lonely" Brook looked down at his teacup he squeezed between his skeleton hands.

"C is SUUUUPEEEEERR tough. She is awesome!" said Franky while he did his pose.

"But I begin to wonder what she did. She must have done something, right?" Nami frowned

"That can also not be the case" Nami turned to Robin who had a sympathetic look in her eyes "It can be that she have eaten a devil-fruit and that scares people of, another form that she have not showed us yet.**"**

* * *

So... I know that it was short, but I had a little writer block. I'm coming whit more as soon as possible.

Robin: Is it becoming harder to writhe for each chapter?

Yeah, I have small problems but I manages.

Robin: Well good luck to you.

Thanks. Hope you enjoyed and review you guys.

Robin: She really likes it *winks*

ROBIN!


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go again! Enjoy you guys!

Robin: Remember to R&R. Right, Author-san?

R.O.B.I.N! Stop IT!

* * *

The next couple of days I meet everyone else on the ship.

It was Nami, the navigator, who had a mean fist. She had orange curly hair that went down to the middle of her back, she was wearing a blue bikini top and some tight blue jeans. She had some ridiculously huge boobs, it looked like I was flat chested compared to her.

It was Robin, the archaeologist. She had raven black straight hair that that was pulled backwards and also went to the middle of her back. she had a pair of orange sunglasses on top of her head to hold the hair back. She was wearing a purple short armed jacked that was open on her chest, she had some ridiculously huge boobs to, and a several colored sarong around her hips that went to her ankles. Her calm personality was scaring me a little, it was like she could see right through me. I discovered that she had eaten a devil-fruit called the flower-flower fruit, so she could bloom parts of her body anywhere. Now I had to watch out for eyes and ears on the walls.

Then it was Usopp, the sniper or the liar which Luffy addressed him as. He had a long nose and he was telling stories almost all the time about 'him' and his adventures, I saw where the nickname come from. He had a white hat on top of his black curly hair that was pulled back to a ponytail, it didn't look like a ponytail but it was the closest I could get. He was bare on the upper body to show off his muscles and he was wearing a yellow/brown pants with white braces.

The weird guy named Franky, the ship repairman. He was not surprisingly a cyborg. With all the machinery on him it wasn't hard to guess. He had on a red hawaiian shirt and a red speedo. Definitely a pervert.

Then It was Brook, the musician. He was the most surprising of them all. He was actually a walking, talking skeleton. He had a big black afro with a beige colored hat that had a golden crown on it. He had red pants with white flowers on it, a black jacket and some orange feather scarf. He also had an electric guitar with him everywhere. I concluded that he also was a perv when he asked me if he could see my underwear.

Not surprisingly was Sanji the chef on the ship, and Zoro was the Swordsman.

The second surprising person was Luffy. I wouldn't belive in a hundred years that he was the captain. He is more of an goofball then a respected captain, but he is pretty useless on everything except kicking the asses of the leader that was against them. Or so I heard from the girls. Maybe it was for the best. I also got to know that he had eaten the gum-gum fruit, so now he was a rubber man.

All in all the whole Strawhat-crew was an odd, crazy, goofball bunch that always saw a light in the tunnel. So many different personalities come together and create an atmosphere that you can't help but to smile on every crazy little act they pull. It was pretty much impossible to understand, so I gave up quite early.

I had sworn that I would never get a friend again, but I couldn't help to go with the flow.

I was becoming fast friends with Luffy, Chopper and Usopp.

Sanji was always wooing and cooing about love and called me dove, love e.t.c. and this alway made me uncomfortable, but I just smiled it of so I didn't hurt his feelings.

I always have had trouble with girls when it comes to connecting with each other. I have always been a tomboy, so fashion and gossip have never hitted well of with me. Nami was difficult to get close to, but Robin could I understand a bit. Maybe because she was a more mature.

Franky and Brook I was a little wavery about. They was good people, I had nothing against them, but I have never been good with perverts either.

Then it was Zoro. After the incident on our first meeting he has not been trusting me at all. He never let me to be alone with anyone of the crew members, sitting in the background and watching me like a hawk, it really pissed me of.

"What you want?" I said the third day after I woke up. I was standing before him with the katana on my back. He looked up on me from his napping spot.

"What?" he looked annoyed

"You have been watching me like a hawk this few days. You having a problem with me? Because if that's the case I would like to know personally." I pointed a steady finger on him "I have no threats to this crew, and I am leaving in one day so you can cut it out with the evil aura you are emitting to treating me." he growled and got up, looking down on me with the three sword in his hand.

"What you mean you are leaving in one day? You wound is not healed yet." a small voice come behind me. I hold my look on Zoro, I didn't need to turn my head to see that the crew was standing behind me.

"I'm sorry Chopper, but I'm not of this crew. I'm grateful that you have taken care of me when I was hurt. And actually my wound will be totally healed in two days." I looked one last time at Zoro's onyx eyes and turned to Chopper that was standing there in disbelief.

"It can't be healing that fast, you was injured just a few days ago."

I lifted my red T-shirt and started to take of the bandage.

"What are you doing?! sto..." his voice died out when he saw my wound. It was just a thin red line.

"It is only some nerves that isn't fully healed left."

"How...how is that possible? You had a 3 months wound to heal from! You can't just heal from it in 6 days!" The whole crew looked at me in confusion. I let go of the shirt and turned away. I began to walk up the stairs.

"C!" yelled Chopper for an answer. When I was up I turned to them, both hands on the railing, my bangs covering my eyes.

"I have kept a lot of secrets from you guys, and I have no intention of telling you any of them." I lifted my head and smiled at them. "But I really had a great time here, I am very grateful to you all" my eyes darted to Zoro a second "I hope that you all fulfill your dreams and I am confident that you can do it too." I turned on my heel and went to the infirmary where I had stayed in this 5 days.

When I was inside I dropped down on the bed and turned on my back so I could see the ceiling. I really didn't like the idea of leaving the crazy goofball bunch, but I didn't belong here. I am not a part of the crew and I pretty sure that they can manage without me.

I sat up, took the katana of my back and put it on my lap. I let my eyes follow the pattern of the golden dragon that twisted up the sheath in some kind of dance between white clouds.

"Ehem!" The sound made me jump. I lifted my head and saw Zoro sitting on the spinning chair.

"What you want?" I turned my head down again. "I have told you that..."

"I know."

I stopped, this was the first time I heard him speak. His voice was deep and calm, a voice to someone you can rely on. I lifted my head again

"Then why are you here?"

He was quite a long time, neither of us broke eye contact. I was the first one to give. I huffed and looked to my side, my hand firmly around the katana.

"You are always looking at the katana when you are thinking. It's like you are in another world." I twitched.

"And what is it to you?" My hold tightened

"It's nothing to me, it's just an observation." I heard that he got on his feet. "But I begin to wonder what is going on inside of that head of yours."

"You don't need to know. I going, so you will not see me again anyways." It's was bugging me that it was so easy to talk to him.

My body suddenly stiffened. 'What is this filling?' My head turned to the door.

"What is it?" Zoro was standing by the desk with a raised eyebrow.

I didn't answer. I got on my feet and went to the door. I put my hand on the handle.

"Oy!"

I opened it and in through the door was the crew falling on top of each other. Arms and legs sticking out in different angels.

"You guys" my tone was cold, I saw a visible shiver going down their spine. "What are you doing?"

Everyone fast got up on their knees sitting in a line before me. Nobody was meeting my gaze. I looked at each of them. It was Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Franky, Nami and Brook. Robin was standing in the hall chuckling.

"Well? What do you have to say?" I crouched down trying to conect my eyes to one of them. Everyone was sweating a little.

"Luffy~" I said, he jumped "Can you tell me?" He began to sweat even more, looked away and whistled

"I-I don't know"

"You are a terrible liar. Even I, that is not part of the crew, knows that." I grabbed his cheek and forced him to look at me.

"You were eavesdropping right?" I smiled sweetly at him "Now, why would you do that?"

Beside Luffy was Usopp and Chopper hugging in fear, tears runing down their faces. I realised Luffy and standed up, crossing my arms and looked down on him for answer.

"W-we.."

"'We' what?"

"WE DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" The shout was come as a big surprise on me. I looked at the others. They was smiling at me, a friendly smile. This was rear on my end. I had only received growls and mean looks my whole life, and now... the was 9 people that was looking at me like their friend. I stared at them in disbelief.

"C-san" said Robin, gaining my attention. She pulled out some paper from her pocket in her jacked. I recognised immediately.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE PAPERS!" I yelled, leapt over and grabbed them from her. I turned around so I had everyone in my eyesight.

"What are you doing with these papers?"my whole body was shaking in anger, my voice was cold as ice.

"We are sorry, but when Luffy carried you here you was unconscious and only had a katana on your back. You had no name on any of your clothes and when we went to investigate where Luffy had found you, your bag was lying beside the first aid kit. I search it for clues and found those" she pointed at the papers. "We didn't read them before the day you woke up."

"Get out of the room..." I mumbled and pointed at the grope on the floor.

"Hæ?"

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

* * *

'C is a weird women, that's for sure.' thought Zoro after they were chased out of the room. He sat down and leant against the railing on the upper deck. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Halfway Luffy come with a suggestion that everyone agreed with. Zoro smirked. This is going to be a fun trip.

* * *

I'm evil. Mohaha.

Robin: There was another cliff hanger.

I'm sorry guys, but I had to it stop there. I'm in a good go now and to much excitement in one chapter is bad.

Robin:*chuckle* True. Well remember to review.

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

*Grunts and try to blockade the door*

Robin: Author-san, What are you doing?

Um... I'm trying to protect myself from a demon that is not going to be happy after this.

Robin: What demon?

Just read and enjoy! Remember to R&R!

* * *

I wandered around in circles, gritting my teeth.

'Do they really think that I'm going to stay after that? Haha, forget it.' I stopped and looked down on the papers in my hand. My eyes darkened.

'They just feel sorry for me. They don't know anything.' I threw the papers in the direction of my bag and sat down on the bed. I curled up into a ball, holding my knees tightly. 'They don't know my monster side._'_

_'_Well, isn't that a great thing C?' suddenly a slick voice come from beside me.

'Shut the fuck up, Tala! And get out of my FUCKING head!'

'Aw~, don't be mean' I lifted my head and looked at the girl beside me. She had long raven black hair and her eyes was totally black with golden lines to pupils. They looked like cat eyes, just the other way around. She was me, but at the same time she was not.

'We are the same person, aren't we?' her smile was that of an devil.

'Like I said, we are not the same. You may have my looks, but you are not me.' I turned my head away. Not wanting to see the past me, before I changed.

'You know?' Tala said in an longing voice. 'I miss the long black hair of yours, you looked so _goooood_ in it.' I heard that she pouted 'But you just had to go and cut it. And colored it in to that ugly blue color.'

'It isn't ugly! It's the color of the sea!' I glared at her.

'Or the sky.' I stiffened, Tala was holding my gaze firmly with her own.

'You know it is ironic, right? You name means heavenly or moon, and you are a demon from hell.'

'Yours isn't much better, Stalking wolf, you really live up to your name' Her eyes narrowed 'or should I say seagull?' Tala huffed and turned her head and disappeared. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, and let me fall backwards on my back.

"Then it's settled!" I said out loud, My eyes glanced around the room for some eyes and ears on the walls.'I leave tonight' I thought the last part when I saw a ear that disappeared from the door.

* * *

Zoro was sitting by the window in the crow's nest. The moon was high and lighted up everything on the ship. He kept a good eye on the hall to the infirmary, if C went now then the plan the crew had set up would be useless.

His eye caught a movement in the shadows. He saw C up against the wall with her katana on her back and her bag in her left hand. Her head darted to every side.

He smirked. 'Now this is going to be fun.'

He saw her take one last look around and ran up to the highest level on the ship that was in the back. When she got there she stopped.

'I got to get her' Zoro got up on his feet. He quickly climbed down the crow's nest and ran over to where C was.

When he got over, he stopped in his tracks. Before him was C standing with her upper back covered in black flames. Before he could yell her name, the flames changed into something else. For every second the flames twisted and turned and became some fast material.

When the flames had completely died down, he was speechless. In the moonlight was C standing with a pair of big black wings, all stretched out, that shimmered with silver from the moon.

She turned and gasped in surprise to see him.

"Zoro! What are you doing here?" she hissed. He snapped out of the trans.

"I should ask you the same." He tried to look like that he didn't was surprised, but he failed miserably. "Why are you leaving now? Weren't you going to leave tomorrow?" He noticed that he couldn't take his eyes of her or her wings for a second. He cursed himself for it.

"I decided that I would leave tonight. I'm too close to you, and it will make it harder to leave for everyday that goes by." She folded her wings close to her body like protective armes that tried to comfort her.

She was really cute standing there with her small body in the huddle of big black wings.

'Wait? CUTE! When did I become the LOVE COOK!?" He shaked his head, trying to get his thought back on track.

While he was doing this, C had gone closer to him. She startled him when he saw how close she was. She put her hand in front of her. He lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" She just rolled her eyes and grabbed his right hand. This surprised him. "Oy!" he stopped when he felt something soft against his hand.

C released his hand and took a step back. He looked down at the soft object in his hand. It was a black feather. It was big as his hand and had a strong silver glow to it.

"It's something to remember me by" said C with a sad voice. He looked up and met her golden eyes. Hawkeye and her really did had the same color, but hers didn't look like a hawk's eye. They were big and round, and had a soft feeling in them. Right now where they filled with sadness. He really didn't like that.

"It won't be destroyed easily and it will always glow like that. But if you throw it overboard it will burn up in black flames before it hit the water." She smiled a forced smile

"I haven't known you long like the others, but I'm really glad I met you Zoro." He felt a sharp pain in his chest when he saw her sad face. 'Wait, WHAT! Am I sick or something?' He blinked multiple times and looked at her again.

"C..." Zoro hold her eyes with his own.

"What?"

"If you really don't want to leave... then stay here." He saw she gulped.

"I can't Zoro." she took several steps back trying to get away from his gaze.

"Why can't you?" she didn't say anything. Her face was hidden under her bangs.

Suddenly her left hand was covered in black flames.

"Fuck! Time is up already."

"C?" Zoro took some steps closer.

"Don't come near me!" she hissed, almost running backwards to keep the distance. "I will hurt you"

"Hurt me? You cant hurt me."he said with confidence but he looked confused at her. "Why would you hurt me? You didn't have anything against this crew, right?"

She twitched and lifted her head. What he saw in her face made him jump in surprise. Her left eye was totally black with a golden line to pupils, it resembled a cat eye. On both side of the head black horns began to grow.

"I don't want to hurt the crew! But I can't control it!" while she was talking her hair become darker and longer, and her right eye became darker and darker for every minute.

"Can't control what?" Zoro tried to keep calm so she didn't freak out more, but that was very difficult.

"I can't control the other me!" she almost yelled "When I transform, I have 5 minutes before I lose control over my body and mind and become someone else!" She was shaking in fear and she hugged her armes. "The truth is that I remember everything the other me have done!" It looked like she was close to crying but she didn't let the tears go freely.

She looked up on him again

"Please Zoro. Just let me go before I do something I will regret!" He just looked at her. In her now weak moment she resembles more a girl than she have done all this time.

He clutched his hand around the soft feather and turned away.

"Do what you want" he didn't trust his eye. He was positive that it showed all the emotion he had.

"Thanks Zoro" he heard C whisper. His eye was covered with a small hand and felt something soft on his forehead. When the hand disappeared he looked around him, but C was gone and the only thing he had left was the feather and a soft warm feeling on his forehead.

"Now what am I going to say to the others?"

* * *

*Blockade fails miserably* Um... hi Zoro...

Zoro: We need to talk *Evil aura*

No! DON'T KILL ME! *trying to escape from his grip*

Robin: Oh! So it was that demon.

Zoro: Shut up women!

Zoro! don't talk like that to a girl! *Get catched* NO! *Be dragged out the door of Zoro*

Robin: Good luck Autor-san!

*muffled voice* Robin! Help me! And Zoro, you have to fix my door so I don't get yelled at from my dad! He is more scary than you!

Robin:*chuckles* Well, see you later!


	7. Chapter 7

HI! I'm alive! *looks down on herself* Well some how.

Robin: Are you hurt?

Just a bit sore.

Robin: He hit you?!

No, no, nothing like that. I was just so afraid that I was sitting with all my muscles spent the whole time.

Robin: That's good. That his didn't hit you that is.

Zoro: I'm not gone yet.

I promised that you it wasn't any more lovey dovey this chapter. R&R. Enjoy! Sorry, it's a bit short.

* * *

"SHE WHAT!" Yelled everyone in the kitchen. They looked at Zoro in a mix of surprise, sorrow and anger.

"She left in the middle of the night! How many times must I say it?" Zoro grumbled. He was in even worse mood now after the lack of sleep last night.

"But why?" whined Luffy

"You was on night watch last night! You must have been sleeping the whole time!" Claimed Nami and pointed a threatening finger at him

"I was awake!" He growled "I just had to let her go." He looked away, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"What do you mean 'had to let her go'?" Nami looked puzzled.

Zoro huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms.

"Swordsman-san." said Robin, gaining his attention. "Can you please tell us what happened last night?" a small smile appeared on her face "or should I tell them?"

Zoro turned his head to her and gave her a death glare. "You watched?"

"More like 'listened'." She smirked.

Zoro huffed again. "Fine I will tell." 'Anything to get her to shut up'

When he was telling them what happened, their faces was showing more and more surprise and shock for every word. He placed the feather in the middle of the table and everyone had their gaze locked on it when he was telling.

Zoro hold his eye on Luffy to see how he reacted. If he knew his captain, he could pretty much guess what was coming. Luffy's face was blank the whole time and his straw hat was covering his eyes more and more. When Zoro was done telling, he leant back and crossed his arms again, waiting on a reaction. Obviously he didn't tell them about the kiss on the forehead, or at least it was what he think it was. He felt his face grew hotter when he thought about it.

"Wow..." said Franky with tears rolling down his cheeks "C is sooo awesome! She is the toughest girl I know! I'm not crying!"

"What is your order Captain?" asked Robin with a knowing smile. Everyone turned to Luffy for an answer. He lifted his head and had determination burning in his eyes.

"We are going to find C and bring her back! OKAY!?" He yelled.

"YES!" yelled everyone back. They standed up and began to run out on deck. Zoro grabbed the feather and placed it in his pocket. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Luffy.

"You made the right choice, Zoro. Thank you for telling us."

"I'm not so sure, Luffy. She have suffered much and it annoys me that I couldn't do anything different."

"It's not your fault, everyone would made the same choice."

"Not you."

"True." Luffy grinned

"You are the goofball here so maybe it's not that weird."

"Oi!" Luffy pouted and crossed his arms. Zoro just smiled back. Luffy knew what to say when his nakama was troubled.

"Shall we go and search, Captain?"

Luffy raised his fists and began to walk to the door. "Lets go and bring C back!" Zoro closely following him. 'just wait C, we are going to go and get you.'

* * *

I was in a cave on the other side of the island when I woke up. I looked around me and found a dead wolf sliced and diced up beside me. It was blood around the floor and my hands was covered in it.

"Shit"

I got up on my feet and dragged me over to the wolf.

"I'm sorry, wolf." I didn't like killing, and I think every life is important. But I couldn't do anything now. I patted the head and got up on my feet again. I noticed that I had several scratches from the fight with the wolf. The worst wound was on my right arm.

I created some black flames in the palm of my hand and put it on the minor wounds. They disappeared the moment the flames touched them.

I let the wound in my arm be like it was. I ripped of a piece of my red t-shirt and wrapped it around. I winced in pain when it tightened. I breathed in thru my nose and stumbled my way out of the cave.

The sun felt like needles to my eyes. Just outside was my bag and sword. I opened the bag and pulled out some clothes. It was a big black t-shirt with a hand that said 'STOP', my dark green hooded jacket and blue shorts.

I changed on the spot. I just dropped the red t-shirt by the cave and picked up my stuff. I began to walk to find a stream so I could wash away the blood on my face and hands.

While I was walking, my mind was roaming free and guided me to yesterday. I felt my cheeks become warm when I remembered the kiss I gave Zoro on the forehead.

"Curse you, Tala! Why did you do that!" I grabbed my injured arm to keep it steady.

'You was going and I wanted a little fun.' Tala appeared beside me. She walked in the same pace as me.

"That doesn't mean that you can mess with our heads!" I growled back.

'What do you mean?' she said in a dangerous sweet voice. It was almost her trademark. 'I didn't do any harm and he probably took it as a thank you.'

"So you mean you just had to take over my body for just they two seconds so you could have a little FUN!"

'You gained control didn't you?' My growl sounded like a tiger that protected her cubs. She just rolled her eyes.

'Can you please do something about your wound? I don't like it.'

"So don't be so reckless when you fight! Then I won't have a wound."

'You keep it so the wolf have a mark on you? Jeez, you are unchangeable.'

"It also a memorial to the one you kill."

'I don't get your thinking at all' Tala waved her hands into the air in defeat.

"I don't expect you to understand." I sharpened my ears for the sound of running water. I heard some sound in front of us.

"Can't you disappear already? I want some time alone."

Tala shaked her head in defeat and disappeared.

I walked some more and found a stream hidden between some big trees. I washed the dried blood of and sat down with my back against on of the big trees.

I leaned back and looked up on the leaves that made a roof. Small rays of sun twisted their way through the leaves and made the surroundings look calm and beautiful. I noticed that I was still tired after last night. I closed my eyes and drifted into fantasy land.

* * *

*Evil aura in the room*

Zoro: S.K.Y! What was that?

*Gulp* It wasn't lovey dovey between you to in person.

Robin: That's true. She didn't brake her promise that way.

Zoro: You and Nami are both witches!

See you! *Trying to escape Zoro's wrath*


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Sorry for late update. It's just that life is against me.

Robin: I think that you said that is school, friends and weather. Is that right?

You can say that, and now it's even my computer.

Zoro: Just shut up about your sorry life and release.

*Mumbler* Some day I'm gonna shut your god dame mouth

Zoro: WHAT!

Well, anyway. R&R. Enjoy you guys!

* * *

"Where can C be?" said Sanji some steps before Robin.

"Nami, Franky and Brook are looking at the shore line. Chopper, Usopp and Zoro is in the forest. Luffy have of course runned of somewhere. And we are going to town for some information. It will be a surprise if we don't find her." She said calmly and smiled at Sanji that had turned to her.

"You are so right, ROBIN-SWAN~" Sanji did his noodle dance of love. "And you are SO CUTE when you smile!"

She just smiled again and looked before them.

"I think I can see the town." She said, Sanji stopped and turned around. When they got closer they could see that it was many people outside.

"What is happening?"

"I don't know."

"Oi! You there!" yelled Sanji at a guy that had a rum bottle in his hand. Robin kept her self at a distance but was close enough to hear.

"What do you want?" he snuffled, waving the bottle at Sanji. Obviously drunk.

"Why is it so many people? Is it a party or something?" the drunk just stared at him.

"What?" Sanji growed and lit a cigarette.

"You seriously don't know?"

"Know what?" Robin could see that Sanji had difficulty to keep his calm.

"OH! You must be travelers! Then it not weird." The drunk grinned a stupid smile. "It's a party, because the demon is gone. It hasn't been showing up for a week. It disappeared because somebody lit a fire at it's house." chatted the drunk man happily.

Sanji twitched and his hand tightened into a fist. Robin walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. He visibly relaxed.

"Thank you my good man. But we have to go now." said Sanji and turned to go. The drunk just looked after them in confusion.

"Well, now we know why her hut burned down." Robin looked over at the dark expression in Sanji's face. She felt the same. "Let's go and find some more information." Sanji nodded and they walked more into the town

* * *

"AAH! I'M LOST!" Luffy looked around in his surroundings. "HOW AM I GOING TO FIND C NOW!"

He spinned his head around on his neck to find a way to go.

"AH! IT'S A TOWN!" He let his head spin back on place.

"aaaw, I feel sick." he hold his hands in front of his mouth to not to vomit.

He heard a sound behind him and turned around. On the gravel path to town was a person standing. It was a old man. He had brown hair with white stripes in it. He had wrinkles that showed that he had smiled a lot in his past, but now his face was showing sadness and anger. His blue wise eyes was filled with suspicious towards Luffy.

"How are you?" said Luffy.

"I'm the mayor from town, more importantly. How are you? And what do you want with Celina?"

Luffy furrowed his brows at the man. "Celina? I'm looking for C. She is a friend." He grinned at the mayor. "Oh, I'm Monkey D. Luffy by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Monkey... Dragons son?"

"You know dad?"

"Not much but I have meet him on this island ones. This island is known for some legends like him."

"How?"

"Well, the island name is middlepoint. The most famous people now, have ones come to this island and come to point there they have to make a choice. Gol D. Roger was the same."

"The Pirate king DID?!" Shouted Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, but that is in the past."

"eeeh?" pouted Luffy.

The mayor laughed "Well anyway, can you tell me what you want with C?"

"I want to take her on my ship. She is my nakama."

"Nakama? She never had a nakama before."

"You know C?"

"Well... how do I say it... I'm the only one in the town that does not treat her like trash or monster."

Luffy blinked. "Is that way she lived on the outside of town?"

"It was not her choice! The other villagers forced her out like an outsider, I couldn't do anything that time because I wasn't a mayor that time." He scratched the back of his head. "I offered her a place to live in town but she refused to move. She said that it was troublesome, but I'm sure that she wanted to, but her respect for people is too big."

Luffy's face was blank the whole time. "By the way, old man."

"What?"

"Why did you call her Celina?"

"Because that's her name. She took the name C four years ago, after she ate the demon-demon fruit. The reason is that her name means heavenly or moon and with demon power it became weird for her. She didn't see herself as a heavenly being. I think it's a bit weird to think like that, but it's her choice. And I think she like the name C better anyway."

"hmmm" Luffy looked back at the town with a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

"ZORO! YOU ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Yelled Usopp behind Zoro,again.

Zoro turned and saw Chopper and Usopp to on the way up the hill. His eyebrow twitched. Again!

"Fine, fine, I'm coming now!" He walked up to them and looked at Chopper in his reindeer form.

"Found her scent yet?"

"I found it for some seconds ago. I think it's that way." he pointed to the highest peak on the island.

"Okay" Zoro hold his eye on the peak and began to walk towards it. After 5 minutes Usopp just had to comment.

"Wow Zoro. You haven't strayed from the path ones in this 5 minutes. Are you sick?"

"I'm going to slice you."

"Nope, he is okay." declared Chopper.

Zoro grumbled and continue walking, after some few more minutes they reached the peak or should they say hill. The trees around it was very big.

"I found her scent!" shouted Copper and began to run before them, but before he could get far he stopped in his tracks. "I smell blood to!"

Zoro followed Chopper in a fast tempo. Soon they found a cave. In front of it was C's red t-shirt ripped up with a lot of blood on it.

"C!" yelled Chopper and Usopp and ran to the opening. Before Zoro could get more than a few steps forward come Chopper and Usopp running back with tears down their faces in fright.

"Help Zoro!" They hid behind him for protection. "Don't make us go in there again!"

He sighed and began to walk to the opening to the cave. When he got up, he met a sight that made him understand the conversation he had with C the night before.

It was blood everywhere and a dead wolf was laying sliced up on the ground.

'She wasn't kidding.' Zoro turned to Chopper.

"Can you find her scent?"

Chopper nodded and turned his nose to every angel. After some seconds he found it.

"She has gone that way." Chopper pointing out the direction and Zoro speeded up. He found some drops of blood her and there.

"Do you think C is okay?" asked Chopper with a worry written all over his face when we come over another blood traise.

"She is most likely fine. She can be pretty scary when she want." Usopp tried to reassure Chopper, but Zoro knew that Usopp was just as scared.

"Yeah... you are right" Chopper smiled at Usopp and got back to tracking C. After a few more minutes.

"OI! Zoro, this way!" Zoro grumbled and turned to Usopp.

"Your directions is like crap."

"Are you sure you are not talking to yourself?"

"I'm gonna kill you." Usopp shrugged his shoulders and turned to Chopper.

"Any luck yet"

"I hear a stream. C's sent comes from the same direction."

"Then lets go!"

When they got to their destination they saw a calming sight. Leaning against a tree, sleeping, was C. Her head was partly leaning to the side and some hair was spread over her chin.

"Look's like she is tired. Ah. She is bleeding in her right arm." Chopper wanted to run up to wake her, but was stopped by a arm. Chopper looked up and saw Zoro.

"Don't wake her. It will be easier to kidnap her that way. It's Captains orders remember."

"Yeah... I can give her some anesthetic so she doesn't wake up at all." Said Chopper and pulled out a needle.

"Good plan." Said Usopp. Chopper got up to C and put the needle in her arm.

"Like that." He said with a proud smile.

"I will carry her." Said Zoro and picked her up bridal style. C's head leaning against his shoulder.

* * *

AAH! So much jumping!

Zoro: It's you how dame writ it.

*Dramatic* I know and it's so sorry for me.

Zoro: *Growles* Women

Jeez! When are you going to let that emotional scene go!

Zoro: NEVER! You humiliated my pride!

What pride! You are a human to! You have feelings!

*Goes on arguing*

Robin: Review readers! Hope you enjoyed

Thanks Robin! *Go back to arguing with Zoro*


	9. Chapter 9

YO! Welcome back!

Luffy: Yo, Sky!

Hi, Luffy. Where is Robin and Zoro?

Luffy: They are taking a break.

Well, we are at the 9. chapter They desurv it. * Mumble* Not so sure about Zoro.

Luffy: what?

Nothing. I have a song in the middle of the story, feel free to listen. It's "Nightwish - Islander"

Luffy: Is it a good song?

I think so. But it's the readers opinion that counts now. Argh.. Stop asking so we can begin.

Luffy:*grins* Right! R&R.

Time I start doing this to. I don't own anything but C and middlepoint.

* * *

"You found her!"

"Yeah. We have given her anesthetic so she doesn't woke up, but it haven't taken full effect yet."

"Super idea!"

"Is Luffy, Sanji and Robin back yet?"

"Sanji is in the kitchen. Robin are out to look after Luffy."

"We have to go soon, before the anesthetic were of."

"Zoro! Lay her in the girls room so she doesn't woke up from the noise!"

I couldn't understand the words and everything around me was dark. I felt I was fighting something that was pulling me deeper into the black surroundings. I felt that I was moving steadily away from the noise. But some noise was louder even if I was away.

"Guys! We are back!"

"Be quiet Luffy. C is sleeping! We have to get the 'Coup de Burst' ready!"

"Yeah! We have to get as far away from here as possible."

"Did you get in trouble!?"

"Miss Navigator. He didn't. He..."

Before I could hear anymore the noise was cut of with a wall. I was close to lose consciousness, but I felt that I was placed on something soft. Something warm was taking away some hair in my face.

"Welcome back on board" a familiar voice, I couldn't place it, but I gave up fighting when I heard it. The darkness and comfortable feeling swallowed me completely.

* * *

To my confusion I woke up in a bed. The last thing I remembered was that I had fallen asleep by a stream. I growled and clutched my head. A conversation from that felt like a while ago formed itself in my memory.

"Luffy... Robin, Sanji, Nami... Zoro... What is going on? Anesthetic? WHAT!" I grabbed my Katana and run out the door. As expected I was on the Sunny. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp was goofing off on the lower deck, Brook playing music to entertain. Zoro was in his napping spot. Sanji, Nami and Robin was on the upper deck, Sanji serving the to girls with snacks.

"L.U.F.F.Y!" My voice was like a cold gust flying through the ship. Everyone froze in their act and turned slowly to see me walk in a fast pace towards Luffy.

"Hi C! You are awa..." I stopped him from speak any further with the tip of my katana to his throat. The evil aura swooning out of me. If look could kill, Luffy would be dead ten times now.

"What is the meaning of this, _Captain_?" When I said 'Captain' I had a dangerous, sweetly tone. He gulped. Chopper and Usopp had fled behind the mast for protection.

"_If I call correctly I was on Middle Point, sleeping by a stream. Then, Captain, can you explain why the heck I am back on the Sunny,_ IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA!" I yelled and waved my free hand in the air to show the blue sea that was in every direction.

He gulped again and hold his eyes on my blade that was resting on his throat. I heard Zoro get on his feet with his katanas in his hand.

"Stay out of this Z.O.R.O! You are the whole reason! I know it! But since Luffy is the Captain it was his orders!_ Right, Luffy_?"

"Um... C?"

"WHAT!" I growled at Luffy.

"Can you please take the sword from my throat? It will be easier to speak."

"I don't want to hear excuses! I want to hear why I am on the ship!"

"You was kidnapped by us." I heard Zoro say behind me. "We wouldn't leave you alone."

I growled again and put my katana in the sheath. I sent an ugly look to everybody. I saved my worst to Luffy and Zoro.

"Don't follow me!" I growled and closed my eyes.

I felt my upper back heat up. I heard gasps when they saw that my back was on fire. After the wings was done growing, I flew up to the roof of the crows nest. I dismissed my wings after I got up there, I was going to sit there a while. I sat down on the middle and curled up into a ball, hugging my knees.

* * *

To Luffy, the sight of C getting wings was awesome. If he wasn't just scared to death by C, he would be loud and have stars in his eyes. He turned his head to Zoro. Was he imagining things or had his green swordsman a weak blush on his cheeks. Nah, he must have imagining it.

"That was unexpected." he heard Nami say from the upper deck. "I mean. We heard it from Zoro, right! But I couldn't expect that it was so beautiful and scary to watch it happen. They were totally black too."

"But why are she so mad?" Cried Chopper behind the mast peeking out.

"Well, it isn't that weird" said Zoro, he was looking up towards the crows nest "She did run away to protect us. Since we forced her back on the ship, despite her effort, I wouldn't see it as weird that she is mad."

"Maybe you are right... Wait! When did Zoro become understanding?"

"Do you want to die?"

* * *

It was evening and every straw hat had given up on to make C come down. The only one that hadn't tried was Luffy and Zoro. Luffy wanted to give her some space. He had taken her from her home against her will.

Zoro didn't want to talk to her after what she said. He agreed that it was his fault, it was him that told the crew what happened, but he was pretty sure that Luffy would give the order to get her anyway.

It was Luffy that suggested, before the night she left, that they should leave before she woke up the other morning so she couldn't leave. It wouldn't be so difficult since she practically sleep to noon, but she is a light sleeper. So she would woke up if it would be to much noise or movement on the ship.

Through the day had Franky build a firepit so know sat everyone around it on the bottom deck. The moon hadn't shown up yet, but the stars was as clear as day.

"Wow... It's beautiful." Said Nami in awe.

"Look a shooting star!" Shouted Chopper with stars in his eyes. "A wish! A wish!"

The others chuckled at the small doctor.

Suddenly Brook heard a quiet bump. He looked up at the figurehead and saw C standing with her back to them. He got up and when the others looked at him he put a skeletal finger to his teeth and pointed at C.

They looked and their eyes widen in surprise.

Before Luffy could yell her name, Nami and Usopp smacked their hands before his mouth.

"Ssssh!"

Everyone walked quietly up on the upper deck and stopped at the helm. C was humming as sad tune. Brook gathered some courage and walked up to her.

"Do you mind if I play with you?"

C turned her head and saw Brook. She had a blank face but nodded. She sat down on the top of the staircase with her face went to the others.

Brook got a acoustic guitar in his lap and began to play some tunes. When C began to sing It was a sad melody. She wasn't good but she wasn't bad either, her feelings was leaking out through the lyrics and made the song so much more.

_"An old man by a seashore at the end of day_  
_Gazes the horizon with sea winds in his face_  
_Tempest tossed island, seasons all the same_  
_Anchorage unpainted and a ship without a name_

_Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard_  
_He lightens the beacon light at the end of world_  
_Showing the way, lighting hope in their hearts_  
_The ones on their travels homeward from afar_  
_This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world_

_This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying the tears we left behind long ago  
So long ago, so long ago_

_The albatross is flying, making him daydream  
The time before he became one of the world's unseen  
Princess in the tower, children in the fields  
Life gave him it all an island of the universe_

_Oh, now his love's a memory, a ghost in the fog  
He sets the sails one last time saying farewell to the world  
Anchor to the water, seabed far below  
Grass still in his feet and a smile beneath his brow_

_This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying the tears we left behind so long ago_

_So long ago_

_So long ago_

_This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying the tears we left behind so long ago_

_So long ago"_

While she was singing, the summer breeze began to blow softly and they could hear the waves ripple against the ship.

All this made the moment so much more magical. They could imagine their lost ones and the ones they left, before them. They could imagine their happy times. Nami 's eyes began to water. Franky was crying his eyes out.

The moment come to a sudden ending when C stopped singing. Her eyes and face was blank with no emotion whatsoever. She standed up and walked down the stairs that led up to the figurehead.

When she got down she got attacked by Nami, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. They were hugging her to death.

"C! We are sorry! But we wouldn't want you to go!"

Sanji, Brook and Franky followed shortly after into the group hug Robin chuckled and followed. Zoro was standing there watching everything play out before him.

He watched C's face go from blank to a soft feeling in her eyes. He didn't get a long time to watch because Luffy had used his abilities and grabbed him by his shoulder. Luffy pulled Zoro into the hug, this caused everyone to fall over.

Everyone laughed their ass of. When everyone had calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes. C said.

"I will forgive you, but don't expect me to be the nice guy. That goes for everyone." She glanced at the girls. "I want to stay at the ship, if that's okay Captain?" She turned to Luffy with a sly grin.

"OF COURSE!" He yelled "Welcome to the crew! Time to party!" everyone got up and ran down to the fire-pit. Sanji helped her up before he walked down.

She turned to the figurehead and saw the moon slowly rose over the sea. She turned around again and saw Zoro leaning at the railing with his face went to the loud crew at the lower deck.

Her face soften. She walked up to him and leaned to the railing beside him.

"Thank you..." she mumbled loud enough to him to hear. "You really did me a favor by telling them."

* * *

**Nightwish - Islander**

* * *

Okay! Cliffhanger!

Luffy: What is a Cliffhanger?

Luffy! I will not answer that!

Luffy:*whines* Why not?!

It's to long to explain! No, Shut up!

Luffy: You are not so scary as Nami.

Is't C worse?

Luffy: AH! SHE IS! *grabs his trout* She was scary.

She will calm down. Just give her time.

Luffy:* Nods* By guys! See you next time!

R&R, PLEAS!


	10. Chapter 10

I hope Zoro is not back yet... *Doors open* Shit

Zoro: Why wouldn't it be good that I am here?

Um.. No reason. * Tying not to meet his gaze*

Zoro: Sky! What are you posting.

Not anything of your consurn.

Zoro: give it here!

*Posting it fast* To late. R&R readers! *Trying to dodge his grip*

* * *

"Thank you..." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. "You really did me a favor by telling them." I looked at him in the corner of my eye.

Zoro just nodded. He pulled out the feather and twirled it between his fingers.

"Shall I throw it overboard now that you are here?"

"Keep it. I gave it to you, didn't I? Besides.." I turned to him "that one is a special one."

He lifted an eyebrow "How so?"

I smirked "You can call it a spell. It resembles a Vivere card. The only difference is that it doesn't get smaller with the life force. You know the silver glow it have? When the glow becomes weak and the feather is almost totally black, then I am at the brink of death."

He looked at it with shock and then his face darkened.

"You could have told me this before! Then we would have find you much faster!" He turned and looked down at me. Our height difference was really annoying, I was a whole head lower than him. I straightened my back and looked him straight into his eyes. I tapped a finger on his bare chest.

"Now look here mister. It was a point that I didn't tell you. I went to leave you guys alone, to protect you. You were never supposed to look for me."

I let my hand fall to my side and turned to walk down to the lower deck. Just before I walked down the stairs I turned my head.

"But really Zoro, Are you so fond of me that you were desperate to get me back?"

He's face turned red, I wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment, maybe both.

"Do you want to die?"

I snickered and winked at him "Not today Zoro." I heard him growl behind me when I went down the stairs and sat down between Luffy and an empty seat.

"C! Here!" cheered Luffy and put a cup with rum in my hands. I grinned at him and took the rum in one go.

"Second!" I yelled and shoot the cup in the air.

"You drink?" Zoro sat down beside me. I could see that he still was a little flustered.

"Of course I am! I am 20!" everyone looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked and drank more rum.

"You definitely doesn't look like it." Said Nami on the other side of the fire.

"What do you mean by that?" I eyed her suspiciously over the cup.

"Well you do look like you are 16." I choked the rum, Zoro patted me on the back til I could breath again. I stared at Nami.

"What?" she asked nervous.

I put a hand in front of my mouth so I wouldn't laugh, but that didn't last long.

"Pfft...hahaha!" I hold around my stomach.

"What!" Yelled Nami in confusion.

The other straw hats began to laugh with me. Not for the same reason. They laughed at my reaction to Namis answer. I was laying on the floor holding my stomach for laughing too much.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I laughed. I calmed down and wiped some tears from my eyes.

"It's just that everyone think that I look younger than I am, but you had the youngest yet." I giggled

"How is that funny!?" yelled Nami.

My face when blank. "I think it's funny."

Nami huffed and sat down again. A smile played on my lips.

"How cares how old you are! Let's make a toast for our new Nakama!" Yelled Luffy and raised his glass. Everyone else did the same.

"Cheers!"

"By the way C" said Franky after he had taking a gulp of his cola. "We have taken one of the small rooms on to ship and build it into your room. It something in there that is yours."

"Thank you." I smiled, I didn't feel comfortable on shearing bedroom with the other girls, yet. "What is in there?" I couldn't remember anything that belonged to me that I didn't take with me in the fire.

"It's a chest from the mayor. I don't know what's in it but it pretty heavy."

"I don't remember a chest."

"Well it's not so weird" say's Nami. I looked at her.

"The mayor have had it all this time. He kept it till the day you were ready I think. I have know idea why."

"Hm..." I gulped down some rum. 'Maybe I should look at it later'

"Well enough of that" I grinned and raised my cup. "Let's party!"

* * *

For whatever reason, we party to the sun raised. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had passed out after the drinking contest they had between them, Nami and Robin had taken the night some hours after that.

Brook had played multiplies songs and were now laying on the floor with a snort bubble out of his nose. Franky had danced to his feet couldn't take any more and was laying some meters from the group snoring. Sanji had fallen asleep when the girls had said goodnight.

The only one awake know was Zoro and me. I was partly drunk and had a light flustered face. Zoro was fine and he still was drinking some sake.

"What are you?" I complained and waved my cup at him. "How are you not drunk? You have been drinking more than I have."

He smirked at me. "I'm just too strong to let any liquid bet me."

I huffed and got unsteady on my feet. I stumbled my way over to his napping spot where he was laying for the moment.

I lost my balance when I was some meter away. Before I hit the floor I felt something strong and safe catch me. It pulled me up so I was standing partly on my feet. I looked up and saw Zoro holding me up. He had light flustered cheeks.

"Ahh..." I gasped

He became redder. "What?"

"So you were drunk!" I giggled and poked him in the cheek.

"Oi.."

"What" I said innocently. He huffed and sat me down so I sat on my knees.

I looked confused at him. He just turned around to go back to his spot and sat down. He closed his eye, his face wasn't flustered any more.

I crawled over to his side and laid down on my belly. I was lying there just watching him sleeping. After some time I got really tired, maybe the after effects of being up all night.

I yawned and curled up like a cat with my back against his side. I closed my eyes and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

Zoro heard a yawn and felt something pressing against his side. He opened his eye to look what it was and saw C curled up like a cat with a peaceful sleeping face.

"Oi!"

He got no response. He sighted and watched her sleeping face. It was filled with innocence like a child. He couldn't believe that she was 20 when she looked like that.

"She have so many surprises" he sighed and got slowly up on his feet so he didn't wake her up.

He picked her up bridal style and walked to her new room. He opened the door quietly. In side it was a soft queen size bed, a desk and the chest. It was a small, round window over the desk.

He walked up to the bed and pulled the duvet of. He put C gently down and laid the duvet over her. He was just standing there for some seconds staring at her face. He shook his head.

When he was on his way out he heard a noise. He turned to C. She was mumbling something. He got closer.

"Don't...leave...hm...where... katana..."

'She must be dreaming' Zoro thought and looked around to find her katana. It wasn't there. 'It must be on the lower deck.'

He went out to look after it. It took him 5 minutes to find it. It was laying safely behind where she had been sitting by the fire-pit.

He picked it up and studied it.

"It's a good sword, I wonder what it name is."

He walked back to C's room. When he walked in C was sitting up in the bed confused.

"Ah.. Zoro! Where am I?" She hold her head and looked at him. Looked like the alcohol was kicking in.

"You are in your room."

"Ahh... that's right."She laid down on the bed. "I think I going to get a headache."

"You wasn't that drunk." Zoro said and sat down on the bed. Putting the katana up against the wall beside it. She smiled as thanks.

"I know, but alcohol can really get to me sometimes." she rubbed her forehead.

"I think you have to get some sleep. We was up to dawn."

She grinned at him "That's true."

She let her eyes close and relaxed. He got up on his feet and looked down on her again. He began to turn around to walk out, but something tugged him in his pants. He looked down and saw C's hand holding on. Her eyes was closed and she looked like she was asleep.

He sighed and sat down on the bed again. He was going to sit there awhile.

* * *

Zoro: WHAT...WAS...THAT!

C-calm down Zoro! It wasn't just my ideas! I got some help from my little sister!

Zoro: where is your sister then?

I-i think she is out of the country at the moment *phone rings* Shit!

Zoro: *grabs the phone before sky*

Give it back!

*Zoro opens the phone and put it on his ear*

Little sister: _HI big sister! I have an grate idea for your story!_

Zoro: *cold tone* Do you want to die?

Little sister: _Um... bye! _*hangs up*

Don't threaten her!

Zoro: I'm not done with you!

*Gulps* bye guys! *Escapes through the door with Zoro and his three swords after her*


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! I'm just updating with this chapter and then you wont hear from me a while.

Zoro: You are to dame late with everything else with school!

You don't need to fucking rub it in! I know already!

Zoro: *Smirking*

God dammit! One day I'm going to hurt you badly!

Zoro: I would like to see you try.

Argh! Read and Review, and sorry for that I can't up date a while.

* * *

"I SEE A ISLAND YOU GUYS!" Yelled Luffy from the figurehead, his favorite spot.

It had been a few days since the party, but the volume had not gone down at all.

I had fallen into the daily routine on the ship, and now I was training with some of the weights I had borrowed from Zoro.

Everyday Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had begged me for a flight. They wanted to know how it felt to fly. Without landing ruffly like Luffy's 'Gum Gum Rocket'. Of course I had said no. Luffy even tried 'Captains Orders', but I only sent him a deadly stare and said no again.

I had plans of showing them, but I wanted to be close to an island so I could escape to the other side if I lost control.

When I heard Luffy shout I put the weights down and pulled a towel of the ground to dry myself. My green tank top had become dark green from all the sweat.

I climbed my way down the crows nest and walked over to the figurehead.

"Hi Luffy!" I shouted "Where is the Island?"

"It's straight ahead!" He turned with a grin and pointed at the dark spot in the horizon.

I studied the distance a bit and turned to him again.

"When I have taken a quick shower and get back here I can fly you over to the Island."

"REALLY?!" He screamed with stars glowing out of his eyes.

"Yeah.. But calm down, I will be back in a minute."

I turned and walked my way to the bathroom, when I crossed the lower deck I saw Zoro lying in his usual napping spot. 'God , he sleeps too much.' I walked over and lent against the railing beside him.

"You sleep too much, you know that? Or is it just that you are observing without any of us knowing?"

I got no response but I am good on reading body language so I knew that he was awake.

I sight "Forget it." I walked to the bathroom again.

"Are you sure about flying? Wouldn't that be uncomfortable for you after a while?"

I turned my head and looked Zoro in his eye. He looked serious at me.

"Why do you think I said no before? Why do you think I said yes now?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "Look, I will never activate my devil fruit when we are in the middle of the ocean. The time before the party was an exception, because it was inside a really short period of time."

"So... you say yes now because when you feel like you are losing control you can hide away to the day after?"

"Well that pretty much it." I said with a grin.

He shaked his head and closed his eye.

* * *

When I was done showering and got to my bedroom for some new clothes, I captured the chest in the corner of my eye.

I hadn't looked at it much after I got it. I was afraid that it would wake up memories I had tried to forget.

I had only studied the outside a little bit. It was a very simple wooden chest with a very advanced lock. Even Nami and Usopp couldn't get it up.

I shaked my head and pulled out a black singlet and some blue shorts. After I got on board, Nami just had to point out my tasteless wardrobe. I recall her saying;

_'You only have green, black and blue clothes! On top of that it's almost only boys clothes!'_

I giggled to myself when I remembered her angry face she made to my poor response.

I pulled the clothes on me, I could hear Luffy's pouting and inpatient shout miles away

"C! Why do you let Luffy fly but not us?!" Yelled Usopp at me when I got out on deck. Chopper standing beside him with puppy eyes. 'God! Why are he so fucking adorable?'

"Don't shout in my ear." I said and rubbed the side of my head. "You weren't outside that moment. I will give you a ride later, but don't beg and nag about it. I will come to you when I'm ready."

I saw Chopper light up "Really?" I smiled and crouch down so we were almost the same height.

"Really!"

I smiled one last time at Chopper and got up. I turned around and walked over to Luffy that hopped up and down in excitement by the figurehead.

"You ready?" It was almost not a question.

"YES! Lets go, lets go!"

"Calm down," I hold my hand up before me and smiled at his excitement. "Give me some seconds."

"Wait a minute!" Yelled Nami behind me.

"What is it Nami?" Pouted Luffy at her. "I want to fly!"

"I know that but this is a marine island!"

"Well this should be fun" I said with a smirk and put my arms behind my head.

"You stay the hell out of this C!" She pointed the demonic finger at me, I just shrugged my shoulders and turned my head.

"You can't just fly into the island! What if the marines spots you?"

"It won't be a problem"

Nami turned her head to me again, glaring me down like I was some bastard that had stepped on her tangerine orcsed.

"Look!" I said, looking her straight in the eyes.

I was the only person on the whole ship that didn't take a punch to the head or backed down in a argument with her. And if she tried to put me in a debt, I would just stare her down with the most scariest and evil look I had.

"It will be okay! I have a good eye sight so when we are up there I will look for the marine base or marine ships. And when I find it, I will come back down to tell you the way."

Nami didn't look pleased that I could talk back to her, but I ignored it and turned to Luffy that had followed our conversation with big eyes.

"Lets go Captain." I felt my back heat up from the flames and materialized my wings. I hugged him from behind and flapped my wings.

"AAAH! AWESOME!" Yelled Luffy when we were some meters in the air.

"The good part haven't come yet!" I shouted in his ear and began to fly our way to the clouds. When we was just beneath them we could clearly see the island.

"Looks like its a small town on the other side!" I my eyes roamed the island for the marine base.

"I can see some marine ships by the shore to the west, I think the marine base is hidden by the trees!"

"How can you see all that? I barely see the town! Are you a hawk or something?"

"Do you want me to drop you?"

He looked down and grabbed my arm when he only saw ocean under us. "Please don't."

I chuckled "I'm kidding! Lets get back to the others to report!"

"Aw, do we have to?" he pouted

"Yes! I'm near my limit and the fun part comes now!"

I folded my wings and let us fall in the direction of the ship face first.

"AAAAAAAH!" he screamed in fear. Some meters above the deck I spread my wings and let us sail down the rest of the way. I dismissed my wings the moment we touched down.

"That wasn't too bad" I said with a big grin when I released Luffy. He stumbled down to the ground and was laying there spread out with his tongue outside of his mouth.

"Ah, thought I was going to die!"

"Oh, don't be such a scaredy cat. I would never had don't it if I didn't knew that you could handle it."

I stopped a fist that was aiming on the back of my head.

"Don't scare us like that! I thought you had lost control!"

"Relaks! It didn't happen and I have the information." I let go of Nami's hand and turned to face her. "It's a town on the other side of the island and it was a few marine ship by the shore in the west. I think the marine base is hidden by the trees. If we sail to the east side it's a cliff that we can hide the ship in, it's big and the trees are hiding it well."

Everybody stared at me "What?"

"Are you a hawk or something? How can you see all that from that distance?" Said Zoro that was leaning against the railing.

"I know!" said Luffy and got up "it was crazy! I could barely see the town! But it was so awesome when we dropped! So COOL!"

"Do you want to get hurt?"

* * *

Zoro: It's this the first time that you don't have any romance with me and C?

Aw~ do you want romance Zoro? I thought you hated it.

Zoro:*Becomes red* I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

*Evil smirk* He-he, don't worry. I'm planing on taking it to a new level in the next chapter.

Zoro: WHAT!

AH! C! Help me!

C: Calm the fuck down! I'm trying to sleep here!

*Hides behind C* By guys! See you later!


	12. Chapter 12

*Hides under her blanked*

C: Seriously Sky! Speak to your readers!

Zoro: Let it go. She is just a weakling

C: You want to tackle you?

Zoro: You can't overpower me. *Smugly grin*

C: We can see about that!

*Jumps between Zoro and C* Stop! Don't you dear fight in her!

Zoro: Look! She is out.

*Freezes and trying to escape. Been tackled by C*

C: Don't you dear run. Now speak to you readers and say what's on you heart.

...

C: Speak!

Hope you enjoy the chapter! Comment if it was good or bad.

C: Wait! That was not...

* * *

Nami ordered us to sail to the east side of the island, to the cliff C was talking about. Zoro was standin by the railing the whole time. He was impatient for some reason. When he saw C hug Luffy and hold him like that, he just got an angry feeling welling up inside him.

"Oi Zoro!" C skipped over to him, she glowed with pride. A small smile appeared on his face when he saw her.

"Hi C. Way are you so proud?"

"Oh~ I don't know. Maybe because I didn't transform into a monster at all!" She stopped before him and stayed there with her hands behind her back. Smiling from ear to ear.

Zoro chuckled "Well good for you."

"Ne-ne, Zoro. Do you want to fly?"

He felt his face heat a little bit up, but he managed to keep it under control.

"Hm... Maybe, but I like to keep my feet on earth. And I'm not sure if you can carry me."

She huffed. "I am stronger then I look."

"Maybe you are, but I don't believe it."

"Do you want prof?"

He smirked at her. "I would appreciate that"

She growled. "Fine, we will have a fight. A sword fight."

This took him off guard. She saw the surprised look on his face.

"Or are you one of the guys that look down on a woman's strength?" she whispered sweetly while she bends herself forward, looking at him through her bangs.

"I don't look down on women's strength..." He defended. C was dangerously close to his face. "It's just that I didn't expect you would suggest that..."

C looked at him in suspicious, Zoro looked straight into her golden eyes. They was just standing there staring at each other. Then Usopp suddenly yelled,

"OI! Stop staring like you are in love and help out!"

This snapped them out of their trance and stepped some feet away from each other.

"What did you say Usopp!?" Yelled C with a slight flushed face. She ran over to him and put him in a headlock. "Do you want a beating?"

"NO! Let me go! PLEASE!"

Luffy was laughing his head off from the figurehead, Usopp was struggling to escape from the headlock, some of the straw hats was chuckling and other had a big smirk on their faces.

Zoro on the other hand was struggling with his embarrassment. When C and him was staring at each other, he wanted to close the distance between their faces. He felt his face heat up when he thought about it.

Trying to distract himself his eye swept over the deck for something, anything to get his mind over on something else. He didn't find anything.

* * *

We reached the cliff and Nami, Brook and Franky sat to watch the ship. Luffy had run off to some place long ago and the rest was dividing into groups. I ended up with Zoro. Chopper with Sanji and Usopp with Robin.

After I released Usopp from the headlock he had pretty much avoided me. Rubbing his neck and muttering something about a devil.

Sanji and Chopper went to the town for supplies. Robin wanted to check out some history so Usopp just followed after.

Where Me and Zoro where right now? Well, you see, I hadn't been informed on Zoro's bad direction so we kinda ended up lost in the woods.

"How can you get lost on a straight line?!" I asked with twitching eyebrows.

"We aren't lost" He growled back "let's walk back to the ship." .

I shook my head in defeat and asked "Well, if we are going back to the ship. Which way is it?"

He was quiet for some seconds. I felt a blood wine grow on my forehead.

"This way" he said and pointed somewhere to the left of us.

"You sure?" I grumbled

He didn't answer and just went. "Hold on!" I shouted.

We walked a little more and the woods seemed to become thicker and thicker.

"Zoro... where are we?..."

"...I have no idea..."

"Great" I said.

Zoro was walking some meters before me. I put my hands behind my head and grumbled quietly to myself. I didn't see that Zoro had stopped in his tracks before I smashed into his back.

"Wha.." He slammed his hand over my mouth "hmmhm!" I tried to speak but he put a finger over his lips.

I suddenly heard voices. I didn't hear the words. Behind the big tree we were hiding we could see two men walking through the forest. It was marines.

After the marines had somewhat disappeared zoro let go of my mouth.

"Aa~! Are you trying to suffocate me?" I said while trying to catch my breath.

"Don't be shuts a drama queen. If I didn't do that you would give us away with you loud mouth." He said and began to walk in the opposite direction of the marines.

"What did you say?" I shout at him. I tackled him to the ground. Sitting on his back with my arms and legs crossed like a boss. My cold eyes planted deeply on the back of his head.

Zoro grunted and rubbed his forehead. "Why did you do that?"

"Say you're sorry." I hissed

"For what?"

"For being a jackass."

He gruffed and pushed himself of the ground. I took his arms and tackled him to the ground once again and pinned him down.

I could see that this really pissed him off.

"Let go."

"Not before you apologize."

"Never"

"Then we are going to be here awhile."

He growled like a tiger in a death match.

"Don't think that your bark is going to scare me. You have to do better than that."

When I was laying there pinning him to the ground I forged a evil plan in my head. A devil smile crawled up on my lips. I began to snicker to myself.

"What are you laughing off?" he growled dangerously.

"You really want to know Zoro-kun~?" I sang sweetly.

He's growls was becoming darker and more dangerous for every second. He struggled against my hold but I had pinned him skillfully down and his struggle was futile.

My smile widened. I bent myself closer and softly blew into his ear. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with zoro hovering over me. He face was red as an tomato and his eye was wide in surprise, one hand covering his ear.

His whole expression made me laugh hysterically. Clutching my stomach and crying my eyes out. His face grew redder and became scarlet of this and tried to shut me up.

"You idiot! Shut up! The marines will hear you!" he hissed and tried to cover my mouth again but this time he wasn't so successful, I was moving too much.

"You!...You should have seen your face!" I managed to say while trying to catch my breath.

Zoro quickly turned his back to me. His ears was deep red. I wiped the tears and sat up. Breathing slowly. The only sound you could hear was mine and Zoro's breath

After a little while the silence began to be very uncomfortable.

"Um... Zoro?" I tried. He didn't respond

"Zoro? I'm sorry, it's just that..." I trailed off. 'Just what?' I didn't really know myself.

"What is it?" He hissed, still with his back towards me.

'What should I say? A lie? That I just wanted revenge? Or that I…' I shook my head 'No... Definitely not that.'

"Just what?" He growled again and turned his head to the side.

"Um... I wanted to say that I was sorry but you deserved it because you behaved like a jackass."

I hate arguing the most. I'm not really good at it and at the same time I don't want either side to get hurt in the end. If there's anyone that should be hurt mentally and emotionally in a fight so should it be me. I'm used to it anyway.

Zoro scanned me with a skeptical look. Sat quiet on my knees and looked him straight into his eyes. He sighed and got on his feet. He walked over and reached me a hand. When he had helped me on my feet it was just some centimeters between us.

"Well... Since you did say sorry I forgive you.." he was quiet for a second "And I want to say sorry too."

I just stared at him.

"What?" He hissed.

"No... Thank you, it's just... are you really Zoro?" I said and began to stretch his cheek.

"Ow!" he grabbed my wrist and stopped me from pulling. I still had a firm grip.

"Do you want me to slice you!?" He growled

"No. You are Zoro!" I giggled and released him. "I began to wonder if it was really you."

"Well, you can do it another way you know!" he hissed and rubbed his cheek. He still had his hand around my wrist.

"It's much faster that way~" I sang.

Zoro huffed. Suddenly I heard gunshots and the tree beside us got all the bullets. We both turned and saw the marines that had passed for some time ago.

"Shit!"

"We have to silence them so they don't warn other marines."

"Got it!" Said Zoro and released my wrist.

While Zoro knocked the marines out I was busy to get my mind straight. Holding around my wrist while watching Zoro, my mind went in hundred miles an hour.

'Aaah! You were so close C!' whined Tala

'Shut up, Tala! Don't comment and don't come out!' I screamed at her.

'If you let me out we can get this show on the road you know' her sadistic voice echoed in my head.

'Hell no! Get the fuck out of my head!'

"C?" Zoro's voice pulled me back to the real world. I looked at him and found a worried look. Behind him was the two marines nicely laid down in a pile.

"Huh?"

"I said your name almost twenty times. But you just stared off into space while moving your mouth."

"What… did you say?" I gripped tighter around my wrist.

'Wow! This is an interesting turn of event.' Tala snickered. I didn't answer.

"Who is Tala?" Zoro said with a blank face.

I was quiet for a second, processing what he did just ask.

"How do you know that name!?" I screamed and grabbed his robe. Desperately shaking him.

'Ah~, drama. I love this.' Moaned Tala satisfied.

"Shut up, Tala!" After some seconds I realized that I had said it out loud. "Shit."

"C?" said Zoro and gripped my chin and forced me to look at him. "Who is Tala" He demanded

I just stood there helplessly opening and closing my mouth like a fish. In the end I gave up and closed my eyes in defeat.

"Fine I will tell you."

"Do you mind if Luffy listens too?" he said and realized my chin. My eyes widened.

"Has he been here the whole time?" I quickly turned around.

"No, but I have a feeling that this is important. So don't you think the captain needs to hear it?" he said. I didn't answer

* * *

C: You are seriously going on my nerves SKY!

*Sky hiding behind Zoro*

Okay, Okay! I'm going to speak so stop pointing the sword at me.

*C huffing and sheets the sword*

Zoro: You are a coward. You know that Sky?

Shut up! I know that. *Sights and turn to readers*

I am sorry for the terrible long wait. But I tried to keep my promise of romance on a new level...  
I couldn't meet that. But I AM evolving it, so you just have to wait some chapters before the heat is flowing..

Zoro: OI! Watch what you are saying!

C: You can't say any thing, I can pin you to the ground so don't move! *Threatening finger at Zoro*

I will see you guys! And hopefully the next chapter is coming soon. Review, and I love you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

I really really apologize! I have had a big writer block!

C: No kidding. You have changed the same sentences twenty times.

Zoro: *ZZZZZ*

*Mumbling* Rude as ever.

C: I can beat him if you like?

Leave it be. He isn't that interesting.

C: Why do I feel that you to are like brother and sister.

We are not! Anyway! I have the biggest news. I have got a beta reader! She is amazing and after she agreed to become my beta, my writer block disappeared!

Zoro: *sarcastly* applaud to you

I thought you were asleep!

Zoro: Your annoying voice woke me up.

You little...

C: enjoy!

* * *

After C and Zoro had found their way out of the forest, they sat down on the shore and waited for Luffy to appear. Zoro observed C in the corner of his eye while they waited. C had a troubled look on her face and from time to time she gripped her hair from frustration.

"C?" he said calmly, she didn't respond.

"C!" He said again and put a hand on her shoulder. This made her jump literally three feet in the air.

"You scared me!" She sat down again and put her hands together like in a prayer.

"C..." Zoro held his hand at her shoulder to comfort her.

"W-what is it Zoro?" Zoro saw that she dug her nails into her skin. Small drops of blood dripped down her hand. He made her turn and gripped both her wrists. Forcing her hands apart.

"What are you doing? You're making yourself bleed!" He turned her hands to show her the back of them. She just stared blankly at them.

"C, look at me." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Whatever's troubling you, we're going to help in anyway we can. Trust us."

Tears began to form in her eyes. She nodded. He let go of her.

"Thank you for being here Zoro." She whispered quietly after a while.

"You're welcome"

"When do you think Luffy will be here?"

From the tone in her voice Zoro could hear that she wanted this ordeal over as fast as possible.

* * *

Luffy had come back without getting chased by marines, which were a big achievement from his part. Now Luffy, Zoro and me was sitting in the kitchen alone. We had told the others to leave us be until we gave them the okay.

We were sitting on the end with Zoro sitting between me and Luffy. When I lifted my head I could see straight into Luffy's eyes.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" asked Luffy with a straight face.

When he got to the shore he was happy to see us, but when he got to us his face went grave from the heavy atmosphere that was in the air.

I had my head bowed down and glared at the holes in my hands. "You see..." how and where the hell do I start? I glanced at Zoro in the corner of my eye.

"It's about a person that is named Tala." I tensed as he uttered those words.

"Who's Tala?"

"I don't know anymore than you do, Captain."

"It's a person inside me! The other me!" I almost yelled at them in my outburst.

"In...side you?"

"yes..." I whispered and cleared my throat

"As you know I have eaten the devil-devil fruit. It gives me wings, tail, horns, claws and the ability to manipulate fire. And you know I have lost my ability to swim as a side effect. But..." I paused. Neither Luffy or Zoro moved when I spoke. They didn't show signs on interrupting me. I took a deep breath and continued. "This fruit has two side effects. That I drown in water and it brings out... the dark side of me.."

"And this... 'dark' you, comes out when you use your powers?" I lifted my head to look at Zoro. He had a dark shadow traveling over his face. I fought to keep my tears back.

"Yes... She takes over and has no consideration for the people around her. The devil fruit created a whole new personality inside me. It highlighted my desires, anger, lust, ego and so on. This person loves to watch people in pain, including me. Many times I had gained consciousness right in the middle of the act of killing or worse, hurting my past friends to the point where they barely moved. No mercy at all."

At this point, my tears were falling steadily and quietly down on the table. I barely had the courage to lift my head to look at them anymore. I swallowed and got on my feet.

"So now you know. I will pack my things and leave so I won't be a threat to you any more."

I turned to leave but Luffy and Zoro grabbed both my wrists. What is it with today and my wrists? They forced me to sit down.

"What are you talking about?" Both looked confused at me.

"You are nakama right?" Luffy smiled his signature smile at me.

I felt my tears beginning to build up again. I bowed my head "Are you serious?" the question were barely louder than a whisper.

"Of Course! isn't that right Zoro?" He turned to Zoro who had taken his seat again. I looked at him through my bangs.

"What else would she be?" he returned with a small smile.

A mixture of happiness and relief rushed through me. Surprisingly I felt a little disappointed too, for some reason.

'Of course you would feel disappointed when he says it that way.' Tala snickered evilly, i tensed 'You won't be more than friends? How unlucky~'

"I may be unlucky, Tala. But I have a family now." I said loud and steady. The males looked at me like I was crazy.

'Oh my. You said it out loud again.'

I smiled "That was my intention." I turned to Luffy. "The reason I'm talking like this, capt'n, is because I'm talking to my other self. Tala." Folding my hands together I observed my Captain's reaction. "I have a feeling you will meet her in person?"

He grinned wide. "I would like to talk to her, yes."

"Then I have some conditions." I stood up and looked him dead in the eye's. "I will transform only when we are off the ship so sunny don't take damage. If the whole crew is going to see her they must be prepared to fight and kill me. I will not have any control or consciousness so you will not reach me. I won't let you or anyone else see her before all of you have promised to keep yourself under these conditions."

It was silent a long time as we had a staring competition. After a while Luffy nodded. I grinned and began to walk to the door quietly. When I got there I gripped the handle and threw it open.

"You know this is getting old you guys." I laughed as half of the crew falls in the door.

I crouched down with a big smile. "I suppose you heard it all right?" Small nodes "Don't worry. I won't yell at you. This time" I laughed and stood.

"What'd ya say guys? Do you agree on her conditions?" Zoro put a hand on my shoulder. Luffy appeared beside him.

Determination flashed over the crew's faces as they stood, signalizing they were ready to battle. The answer was clear.

Sanji lit a cigarette and swirled around me "I will protect C-chwan with my life!" he cooed. I sighed. He was back to koo-koo land.

"Are you alright with this C?" Asked Nami worried "I get what you're saying but you really mean that, if you get to out of control, you want us to **Kill** you?"

"Yes." My answer was without any hesitation. I eyed her seriously "And if you are not willing to take that move Nami I will advise you to stay on the ship."

She gulped but nodded. Her eyes hardened "I will do it."

I softly smiled at her.

* * *

Mohaha! The exiting bit is not just yet.

Zoro: You have gone crazy.

C: Wasn't she always.

OI! *huffs* Sorry for short chapter, but I felt for setting a stop there.

Zoro: *tuned to C* What was that thing about you being disappointed?

C: *turning red* ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

*Smugly grins* You have to find out later Zoro-kun. By guys!


End file.
